one road to take, one choice to make
by Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan
Summary: Previously "Gone for Good"Rated for select chapters. Yuugi leaves Dimono because he's beinging ignored by his friends and his Yami who he loves. He goes to America and starts singing. What happens when he does a tour in Japan? YYY YOC
1. Prologue, Cold as Ice

Me: Okay, Umm… there's not much to say here. Yuugi leaves because Yami and his friends are ignoring him (Yes, the traditional 'ignore' Yuugi fic) and he goes and meets two new friends, becomes a famous singer, and has to Tour Japan. 

Jan: We own nothing, except the plot.

Me: Yep^^

Pairings

Y/YY

Y/Nechito

~*~Prologue, Cold as Ice~*~

My Dearest Yami 

I'm leaving, I'm sure you know this by now, as I am not here to prepare your food or clean the house You probably want to know why I'm leaving, or you don't and you've just tossed this letter aside, but if you are reading this then I'll explain anyways:

_When I first solved the puzzle, it was the happiest time of my life. I had a loving Yami who helped me through everything, and friends that I really could trust. That lasted for two years, I am now almost eighteen years old, and you are cold as ice. We found a spell in an ancient book to separate you from me so you could take on your own body, at first that was great! And I was so happy for you, then things got out of hand, you started hanging out with my friends, leaving me at home all the time. It got worse, you struck me, and you struck me hard. When I close my eyes, I can feel your handprint and see it as well. The sting from your fingers has never left that one spot on my cheek. I know you've only hit me once, but the fact that it was you who swore to protect me and never hurt me makes it 100 times worse then it would normally be.  _

 _I used to sit in my room and cry all night, all night I'd cry for you Yami, every night I would cry. I know you heard me, but what did you do? Nothing, you did fuck all. Well I'll tell you something my darkness, I'm leaving and Ra knows when I'll be back, if ever. Do I love you? Yes. Do I hate you? Yes. _

_Fuck you Yami. _

_Your ever-fading light_

Yuugi 

Yami read the letter with shock plastered on his face. His Hikari had left him, for good. He sat on the counter staring at the letter, staring at the need writing that was his lights. He couldn't call him his light any more thought could he. He couldn't hold him and love him like he did before, it was all over now. His life ripped from him, Ra only knows where in the world he is in now, or if he's still in Japan! 

Yami looked at the black rose that had been placed on top of the folded letter before he opened it. There was no such things as black roses, people still tried to make them, how did Yuugi find a real living one? Few water droplets covered the roses soft petals, the thorns scattered all over the stem. Black malice and hatred seeped from the beautiful flower. So beautiful, but never meant to have love. 

He looked out the shining glass window into the darkening sky, shades of orange and red coated the horizon, and farther up in the ever-changing sky was purple, indigo and dark colors that suited Yami so well. He deserved his name, Yami, Darkness, that's where he belonged, couldn't even hold onto the one light he had in this forbidden world. 

"Yami, what da heck are ya doin' were thirsty out here." Jou called from the living room. 

Yami's friends, or, Yuugi's friends that Yami sole from him, were all out in the living room and Yami had gone to get drinks for all of them when he noticed the black rose and the paper beneath it. For the first time in years, Yami started to cry. Yami's tears flowed from his eyes like a waterfall after winter. He collapsed onto the ground and yelled in frustration, anger, and regret of all the things he did to his poor light. 

Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto and Anzu came in to see Yami sitting against the cupboards under the counter, crystal tears brimming his red face. His large strong hands now scrunched up griping his tri-colored hair. His knees pulled up to his chest, a small peace of white paper at his side. 

"Yami, what happened man?" Jou asked kneeling down beside his friend. "I aint never seen you cry before." 

 Bakura noticed the piece of paper and leaned down, snatched it and stood back up. His sharp eyes studied the writing that came from it. The person, he noted, who had written it had very nice writing. He finished reading the letter and his eyes widened a bit but quickly went back to their normal state. Bakura sighed and looked at Yami who was still bawling his eyes out. This must've hit him hard. He tried to think the last time any of them hung around Yuugi or even talked to him in any way. He couldn't remember, he could barely remember Yuugi himself. 

"What is it Kura, what does it say?" Ryou asked looking at his lover. 

Bakura sighed and dropped his hand to his side still holding the letter. He looked at Ryou and the rest of his new friends and said, "Yuugi's gone, most likely for good." 

All who were present in the room gasped and looked hurt or started crying or both. Anzu, Ryou started crying, Jou looked like he'd been slapped, and some tears escaped his eyes. Seto brought Jou to a standing position and hugged him to his chest. Seto looked worried, patted his lover's golden hair, and looked at Yami. 

"Well, what are you going to do Yami, sit there and mope or do something about it." Seto demanded.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Yami admitted wiping his face and looking up. "I don't know anything right now." 

"That's where I come in." Seto said. He made his shoulders puff up just a little bit. "I can easily track him down." 

Yami looked up at Seto, hopeful look plainly written in his blood colored eyes. Seto took out a black laptop that he always had with him and typed away on the shining keys and used two fingers on a small pad in the center of the keyboard to control what would be the mouse.  After a few click's he got onto Yuugi's personal file that had everything about him.  He read as fast as his blue eyes would let him and found out a few remarkable things. 

"Shit." Seto breathed. 

"What is it?" Yami asked as though an urgent plea. 

"The twerp's been through a lot.  Look here." Seto said, pointing to a specific line in the center of the screen.  "It says here that Yuugi has been to the hospital numerous times in what was found out to be raping and beating."

"Aw, man, Yug." Jou muttered under his breath. 

Seto's eyes were scanning the screen before him and the page was scrolling down. "There's nothing here about where he might have gone. But I'll check again tomorrow to see if they update it." 

Yami nodded and looked out the window.  Yuugi was really gone, gone out of his life and he didn't know where to start looking or if he'd ever find him. The thought made him shutter. His skin was cold and no longer warm like when Yuugi was here. The light was gone no longer offering guidance in this world, all because of him. He held his light to loosely and it slipped out of his grasp and off into the wind that carried it Ra knows where. 

"Yami…" Said Anzu, "We have to go… but we'll try and find him." 

Yami nodded in thanks and tried to at least smile a little but couldn't. "Thank you."

His friends, wait, no, Yuugi's friends, left the game shop with sorrow plastered on their faces.  Yami turned his blood red, grief stricken eyes to the window once more, just to see if his light was there and this was all a horrible nightmare. However, it wasn't, this was real life, and for the first time in the few years he'd been in this present time, his eyes were really open, and they really saw what happened in the world. 

People leave, and there is nothing you can do about it. 

~*~*~*~

Yuugi looked up at the white plain he was about to bored. His ever so innocent eyes were now filled with hate and loss.  His small form was starting to look slightly stronger and broader. He almost looked behind him, then stopped. He didn't want to look back, behind him was his past, and he didn't want that, he wanted his future. So he looked ahead of him, and stepped onto the plain and left his home. 

He was gone for good. 


	2. Don't Stay

Yuugi opened his eyes and poked at the person next to him. The person next to him, otherwise known as Nicheto, was quite tall, Yuugi only came up to his shoulder, so that made Nicheto about 5'1. He had a natural tan because he was Spanish and he had black hair cut short and deep brown chocolate eyes that reminded Yuugi much of Ryou. 

The bed he was in was made up of satin red sheets and fluffy red pillows. It was a four poster bed with scarlet curtains hanging from the top of it. The room was rather large with a jacoozie in the center of the room and violate candles all around it. The first thought that came to Yuugi's head when they entered the room was 'Talk about Play Boy room or what?'

The young man next to him stirred and flipped over so he was facing him. "What?"

"We need to get up and ready." Yuugi said, half yawning at the same time.

Nicheto buried his head in his pillow. "Your kidding, what time is it.... like.... 7 in the morning?"

"More like 12 in the afternoon." A voice called from the now open door. 

"WHAT?! I'm SO dead!" Nicheto yelled and got up and ended up catching his foot in the blankets of the bed and fell face first onto the ground. 

The guy at the door rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Get some clothes on." He walked in and sat on the bed beside Yuugi. "I've never heard to fuck people so hard in my damn life!" 

Yuugi blushed and punched his friend in the arm. "Were not that bad." 

"Ya... your worse." 

"Fuck you Rei! You and Kai are so much worse." 

"Damn fucking right." came another deep voice from the door. "Now get decent, our manager is gunna kill us if were late again, which we are mind you. Common - Oh don't look at me like that Yuugi!" Kai grabbed Rei's hand and left the room. 

"I think you¡¯re rubbing off on him." Nicheto said from behind Yuugi. "Really." 

Yuugi smiled. "Do you have to get dressed? I kninda like you without anything on." 

Nicheto smiled, "Same to you but I'm sure you don't want to run around naked, I wouldn¡¯t allow it anyways. Too many people looking at that fine ass of yours." 

Yuugi blushed and got out of bed and headed to his dresser. He got out leather pants and slipped them on, along with a white dress shirt and a black under shirt underneath that with a red coat over top, and to top it all off he wore a leather chocker. 

Yuugi heard a wolf whistle come from the other side of the room and he turned around to see Nicheto smiling at him. 

"What you grinnin' at?" Yuugi asked swaying his hips a little to the left. 

"A damn good piece of ass." Nicheto said and walked to where Yuugi was. 

"Oh, that's nice to know." Yuugi half whispered. 

"I'm sure it is." Nicheto said. Then he leaned forward and kissed Yuugi. 

Yuugi broke the kiss after about a minute. "We keep that up were gunna end up screwing again." 

"And the problem with that is...."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "We'd get decapitated is the problem. Now hurry up." Yuugi threw a pair of black buckle up knee high boots to Nicheto and put on a pair himself and walked out the door, wiggling his butt a little just for show.

"And stop admiring my ass; it's in pain right now." 

~*~*~

Yuugi flopped on a cushioned chair and propped his legs up on one arm and his head on the other. 

"Took you long enough!" yelled their manager. "If you ever do that again-"

"Can it, we already know. You'll decapitate us and put our head's on stakes and leave it for the birds to feed off of." Kai said. "Honestly Rick, come up with something new." 

Rick looked slightly stunned for a moment. "Umm... yes well...." He coughed, "Let's get down to business shall we?

So far you guys have the highest rate in selling and are number one in the state--Rei if you go near that fish tank again I'll have your hand--for the past three weeks. You guys have been big for the past year and I'm sure everyone knows about you. So, out next tour is in Japan." 

"WHAT?!" Yuugi yelled. 

Everyone stared. 

Yuugi laughed nervously. "I mean.... great!" 

"If it's so great would you stop grinning like an idiot, no one believes you." Rei said, who was now sitting on top of Kai's lap. 

"Ya mi amor[1], what's up?" Nicheto said, walking over to Yuugi.

"Nothing." Yuugi said darkly. He got up and left the room without a word to anyone.

Rei looked slightly confused and got off Kai's lap and followed after Yuugi. He found him on a porch that was down the hall. It was a very large circular porch with white railings. He was leaning on the railing and looking out to the city of New York. His hair was swaying slightly in the small bit of wind that was blowing. Yuugi looked so different then when he had first met him. He looked so much more built and his skin had a slight tan from being out in the sun for so long. His eyes were still quite big but not as inviting as they had been before. Instead of exceedingly wide and innocent they were just slightly sharper, and down to normal size. He still had a very kind smile and was nice, he also grew a lot, and it was like he had aged about 8 or 9 years. His hair was no longer tri colored, but black and cut shorter, just going past his ears and his blond bangs hung around eye level. 

~*~Flash Back~*~ 

When they had first met Yuugi was sitting on a bench in a small park just a little way from where Rei and his boyfriend were spending the summer. He was looking up to the now darkening sky and a few tears were running down his cheeks. He was clutching something that Rei had guessed to be made of gold. 

The boy could be no older then 9 or 10. Rei walked forward a bit and sat down beside the young boy. "Umm... are you okay?"

The strange boy with tri colored hair jumped a little and turned and faced Rei. He started wiping away his tears as quick as he could. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He gave a wavering smile to back it up. 

"It's getting kind of late out don't you thing? Shouldn't you be getting home?" Rei asked. 

The boy shook his head. "No home to go to." He looked back at the sky. 

Rey looked in shock at the boy and looked him up and down then back to his ever so innocent face. "But, how could you not have a home? You can't be more then 9 shouldn't you have a mother or something?" 

The boy shook his head. "She, along with my father died years ago. And I'm way older then 9."

Rei raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm 16 now." He smiled, and then sighed. "Of course no one really cares... they never do..." 

"Umm... I'm not trying to do anything just so you know, but would you like to crash at my place? I live just down the block" Rei said, sticking his thumb just behind him. 

Yuugi looked at him. "I... guess so." 

Rei went to stand up. 

"But if you try anything... just don't." Yuugi warned. 

Rei smiled, "I'm not going to do anything. Don't worry." 

Yuugi smiled in return and stood up, Rei could have sworn he looked an inch taller then when he was sitting down. He smiled and led the way back to his place. 

~*~End Flash Back~*~

"Thinking?" Yuugi asked, still looking out at the city. 

Rei jumped a little, pretty sure Yuugi knew he had. "Ya... just about when we met." 

Yuugi smiled to himself. "I was a mess." 

Rei stood beside him and placed his elbows on the railing so he was still facing the doors that opened up to the patio and smiled at Yuugi. "You were just depressed... you should really tell the others about what happened." 

Yuugi shook his head. "I can't. You know I still love Yami and I don't want to say that to Nicheto... he's really a great guy and I would hate to lose him." 

"Leave that part out then, he doesn't have to know." Rei said. He pulled Yuugi into a hug. Since they met they had been best friends. "He's going to worry." 

Yuugi nodded and buried his face into Rei's chest and started crying lightly. "I really do love him you know?"

"Yami?" 

"Well duh, but I love Nicheto too..." Yuugi said, shifting his head so he was looking back out towards the city. "It would be hard to choose between them... I don't want to go back to Japan." 

"It's been three years Yuugi; you'd have to go back one way or another..." Rei said. 

"I know... but still, I'm kind of dreading it you know." Yuugi muttered. 

"Ya... I know what you mean bud." Rei said and held Yuugi at arms length. "But you gotta grow up, your 19 for god's sake!" 

Yuugi playfully smacked Rei and smiled. "I think I'm mature enough as it is." Yuugi walked back into the hotel and back to where they were having their meeting. 

~*~*~

"So... that's what happened in Dimono huh?" Nicheto asked, looking at really nothing at all.

"Ya..." Yuugi said. He had just told all his friends, excluding Rei because he knew, and Nicheto because he was his lover, about why he left Dimono Japan and came to the U.S.

"Fuckers..." Kai said. "If they do anything like that again, if we even see them, I'll make them think a normal beating is heaven." 

"Oh, I'll be doing that!" Nicheto said, sitting back in his chair. "We won't let those mother fuckers hurt you again mi amor." 

Yuugi smiled and hopped onto Nicheto's lap. "I knew I could count on you! And thanks to you as well Kai." 

Kai nodded and Yuugi thought he saw a ghost of a smile. He was happy with that though, it was all anybody ever got other then Rei who got the whole smile. Yuugi loved it, he had to admit, when his koi got over protective, it made him feel so loved. 

"Okay, now, we'd better get started on that new song you wrote Yuugi," Nicheto picked up Yuugi and flung him over his shoulder. "Now let's go." 

"Hey! Put me down--OW! -- Hey!" Yuugi said as Nicheto smacked his butt. 

"Can't get enough of it!" Nicheto said happily and paraded off to their car. 

Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Rei's hand, who was grinning like an idiot, and dragged him off to their car. 

~*~*~

   "I can't wait to her that new song me amor." Said Nicheto as he was unlocking the door to their red porch. "You were working on it for a wile as I recall." 

   "Only a little wile, now would you put me down? People are staring." Yuugi said and kicked Nicheto in the stomach. "Hurry up." 

   Nicheto grunted and dropped Yuugi, who punched Nicheto in the arm and got into the car. 

   "As if my ass isn't sore enough." Yuugi said, putting on his seat belt. Yuugi looked sideways at Nicheto and smiled a little. Nicheto really was a great guy. He had met him when he had come over to Kai and Rei's house a little wile after Yuugi moved in officially. He was one of Kai's old friends that he met wile he was bei blading. They got to know each other quite well for about a month and then started dating, which was a total blast for Yuugi, it was embarrassing for him though because on their 4th date, they ended up screwing, and Yuugi was a virgin.

   So, Nicheto was the one to take Yuugi's virginity. He had hoped that Yami would be the one too but that was a definite no. Yami hated him, he was sure of it. Why else would he ignore him like that? Every song on their new C.D that they were making was done except this one song Yuugi had written the week before called 'Don't say'. Yuugi and Rei had written all the songs on their new C.D and they most of them was dedicated to Yami, in Yuugi's point of view. In addition, Rei felt the same way, but dedicated to a different person entirely. 

   Before Rei had gotten together with Kai, he had been with some kid named Tyson. Tyson, in Rei's opinion now, was a total bitch and a fucking looser. Rei had caught him cheating on him with some other kid named Max from their team the 'Blade Breakers' and that ended their relationship quite quickly. Rei then got together with Kai, and they left the team for good and came to settle in the U.S, just like Yuugi. 

   Yuugi met Rei in a park in Chicago. He invited him to live with him and Kai and Yuugi accepted. They lived in a small house that was quite homey and spacious. They made the guest room into       Yuugi's room and of course, Rei and Kai shared another room. Yuugi met Nicheto a few weeks after he moved in and after a wile, they officially became a couple and Nicheto moved in as well. They started a band because Nicheto heard Yuugi singing in the shower, much to Yuugi's embarrassment, and said he should sing for a living. Yuugi pondered the idea and asked Rei if he would do it with him. Rei said he didn't sing, so he settled on a light rap instead. Nicheto ended up with the guitar and Kai played the drums. Their first big hit was called 'In the End' Their band name called 'I'm no Light'.

   "Wacha thinking about?" Nicheto asked wile they stopped for a red light. The car drove so smoothly Yuugi hadn't even noticed they were moving yet, also he had been in his own little world. 

   "Just about the new song." Yuugi answered. He leaned on his seat belt and started swinging his upper body to it. "I'm bored… how much farther to the bloody studio?"

   "About… were here now." Said Nicheto. He pulled into a parking space in front of a house that looked like just any old house, but inside was their studio. They had it sort of hidden like this so fans wouldn't surround the place when they were trying to work. 

   "Why don't you wear that thing anymore?" Nicheto asked. 

   "What thing?" 

   "That, gold upside down triangle thing." Nicheto said, putting one hand in his coat pocket wile he shut the car door. "You always used to wear it, just wondering why you don't anymore." 

   "Oh, I dunno, got heavy I guess." Yuugi said. In truth, it had. It had gotten too heavy for him to support with his neck so he had to take it off. He had put the puzzle in the same box he had gotten it in when his grandpa gave it to him, along with his Duel Monsters deck. 

   Yuugi opened the door to the studio and walked down the stairs to the basement. Yuugi saw two men with a camera and that long stick with a sponge at the end of it (don't know what it's called) They were going to record them wile they made their music. 

   Yuugi offered them a smile and stuck out his hand. "I'm Yuugi. I'm glad you could come." 

   The man with long brown hair stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Mark and this over here," He motioned to the man with blond hair, "Is Jounuichi… or something like that. I just call him Joey." 

   Yuugi looked at the blond and his eyes widened. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Jou?"

   "Oh my god." Jou said. "Yug?" 

   Yuugi licked his lips. "Umm… w-what are you doing here?" 

   "You know him?" Rei asked.

   "Ya… It's Jou." Yuugi said looking at Rei. 

   Rei's face darkened within a matter of seconds. "Oh." He growled out. 

   "Y-Yug, were really sorry—" Jou started to say. 

   Yuugi raised his hand. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it. Your not supposed to talk, your supposed to film." 

   Jou looked like he had just been slapped. "Yuugi… were all really sorry—" 

   "He said shut up!" Rei hissed. "Now do it." 

   Yuugi glared at Jou and went to Nicheto. "Ready to sing love." 

   Yuugi sighed. "Yes." He went into the recording room with Rei and the others stayed outside controlling the sound. 

   Yuugi started to sing. 

Sometimes I

Need to remember just to breathe

Sometimes I

Need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Sometimes I'm

In disbelief I didn't know

Somehow I need you to go

Chorus

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

[Just give my myself back and]

Don't stay

Sometime I

Feel like I trusted you to well

Sometimes I

Just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF!

Sometimes I'm

In disbelief I didn't know

Somehow I 

Need to be alone

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

[Just give my myself back and]

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

[Just give my myself back and]

Don't stay

I don't need you anymore

I don't want to be ignored

I don't need one more day

Of you wasting me away

I don't need you anymore

I don't want to be ignored

I don't need one more day

Of you wasting me away~y

With no apologies 

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

[Just give my myself back and]

Don't stay

   Jou looked at Yuugi horrified. Was this really what the thought, judging by the look he was giving him, it probably was. He slipped away, went upstairs, and found a phone. He dialed the number to Dimono city Japan, Kame Game shop. He didn't care how late it was over there, Yami had to know this. It rang about seven times before anyone picked up. 

   "Who is it?" A groggy Yami said. "And why the hell are you calling so late?" 

   "Yami, listen to me—" 

   "Jou? What the hell, what time is it…. Geez." 

   "Yami! I found him." 

   "Who?"

   "Yuugi you dumb ass! I found him, I'm at his studio right now… can't really say he's happy to see me, and he's changed somethin' big man." 

   "You found him!" Yami yelled into the phone. Jou heard a loud thump and it also sounded like Yami had dropped the phone. "Where the hell are you?!" 

   "Me and Seto are stayin' at some big hotel, were in New York remember?" 

   "Oh ya… I need to get there!" 

   "I don't suggest you do that. Just wait until he comes there man." 

   "Until he comes here?" 

   "Ya, he's doin' a tour in Japan in about a month." 

   "Jou, I can't wait that long, I haven't seen him in three years and I want to appoligise!" 

    "Tried already. He wouldn't listen—" 

    "Your going to be paying for that bill dog." Jou turned around and saw Yuugi leaning on the doorframe leading down to the basement.  

    "Oh… umm… hey Yug." Jou said, scratching the back of his head with one hand and holding the phone with the other. 

    "Let me talk to him!" Yami yelled through the phone. 

    "Ow!" Jou pulled the phone away from his ear.

    "And who are you talking to?" Yuugi asked, still glaring at Jou. 

    "Umm… Yami." Said Jou, he was shifting from side to side. 

    "Ah, and how is dear Yami, doing well with the Shop?" Yuugi asked, smirking a little. 

    "Jou." Yami growled from the phone. 

    "Ya… he's doin' good… he wants to talk to ya." Jou said, handing Yuugi the phone. 

    Yuugi grabbed the black cordless phone out of Jou's hand, he accadently brushed his fingers with Jou and noted that they were quite soft. "What." Yuugi said, more of a demand then a question. 

     "Abo—I mean… Yuugi, are, are you—" Yami stuttered. 

    Yuugi rolled his eyes even though Yami couldn't see him. "Listen, if you got nothing to say then I'm going now, I'm recording and I don't need you slowing me down like always." 

    "I don't—" 

    "Save it, I don't want to hear it, and don't bother calling Jou for details about anything, he was just leaving and is not going to be seeing me any time soon." Yuugi said, looking at Jou and giving him a stone hard glare at the same time. "So, I'll see you in Japan, well I doubt it, I'll be way to busy with everyone else and my _new_ boyfriend to be worrying about you." 

    "Yuugi—" 

    "Love you Yami. Bye." Yuugi said, then hung up. He sighed and looked at the phone with sad eyes, Jou noticed. Then he looked straight at Jou. "So…" 

    "So…" Jou said. "Umm… are ya really kickin' me out?"

    Yuugi smiled a little. "I wanna hear what you have to say first." He motioned to the couch. "Have a seat." 

    Jou sat down on the white couch. 'It must've been expensive,' he thought, 'Well duh, Yuugi's big now, why wouldn't he get expensive couches?' Jou looked at Yuugi, indeed he had changed. A lot. His face was no longer a nine year olds, but a nineteen year old face that suited him. He was taller and more built, and his hair was _not_ what it used to be at all. 

    "First of all, what the fuck are you doing here?" Yuugi asked, sitting down beside Jou and leaning on the arm of the couch. "You and Kaiba still together?" 

    Jou nodded. "Ya we are. We came to the U.S because he had to do some stuff here, you know some business crap I didn't really bother to figure out, and I just got a video job to keep me busy." He bit his lip. "Yug', will you let me explain what happened?" 

    Yuugi looked at Jou and sighed. "I don't even know why you would want to tell me what happened—don't say anything—I'll let you tell me what happened, but not now, I have still have some work on that bloody song to do." Yuugi got up and stretched a little. "But I still don't forgive you, or anybody else. Come back here tomorrow around 5:00pm and we'll go out and you can tell me _all_ about it, and I'll see if I believe you." 

    "But Yug—" Jou started to say, standing up as well. 

    Yuugi held up a hand to stop him. "I said I don't want to talk about it now, so shut up and come back down stairs to finish that thing you were doing. Oh, and no telling Yami about anything." 

    Jou sighed and nodded. He followed Yuugi back downstairs to finish the interview he was doing. He could not wait to tell Seto whom he had seen today. 

~*~*~

    "Have fun today mi amore?" Nicheto asked Yuugi wile he was changing. "You know, I saw you with that blond… what was up with that." 

    Yuugi coughed on his drink, which was a little bit of red wine and he wiped his mouth. "W-with Jou?! You have to be kidding me! He was a friend from when I lived in Dimono, he was one of the guy's who ignored me and stuff." 

    "Oh…" Nicheto looked at Yuugi and smiled a little bit.

    Yuugi, who had been taking another sip of his wine, raised his eyebrows. Nicheto slowly made his way to the bed and smiled, rubbing a spot where he wanted Yuugi to sit. Yuugi raised his eyebrows again and Nicheto moved his head in indication for him to 'come here' and mouthed those exact words. 

    Yuugi smiled and put his glass down and took off his chocker, everything else he had taken off except for the black undershirt and he had slipped into black boxer shorts. He bit his lip and let it run out of his teeth slowly as he made his way to the bed. He slowly slid his way onto the bed, crawled on top of Nicheto, and put his knee where his crotch was.

"I'm seam tonight mi amore." Yuugi purred.

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Hope you like!!

Shout outs!!

A Reviewer: Ya... The rating is up^^

little-kat-girl: Ya... back a few years of speaking don't you think? *sweat drop*

BinnieGinger4Ever: Ya, I've read it^^ IT'S AN AWSOMELY COOL STORY MAN!!! ^^ Glad you like^^

It'sHardToBileve: ^_^ I'm so happy you like it^^ I feel so... loved!!!

Jan: *rolls eyes* The day your loved is the day I die.

Me: You've already died...

Jan: ... oh ya....

Me: BWA HA!

Yana5: No, there gunna stay together^^

Me: Okay! Err..... Let's go up a few reviews huh? 10 reviews=NEW CHAPPIE!!! You can all jump for joy now^^

Reviewers: *stay put*

Cricket: *chirp*chirp*

Me: *sweat drop* Yes, I included Kai and Rei from Beiblade in here. Why not though… I couldn't think of anybody else^^ And I'm using all the songs from Linkin Park just so you all know and don't call me a fraud^^ BECAUSE I'M NOT!!! 


	3. Easier to Run

Me: I got so many reviews!! That makes me fell so happy does happy dance

Jan: Stop that, you look odd.

Me: Shut up you.

**Shout outs******

**Strega: **Yeah, I hate it when there's that kind of Yuugi, or any Hikari for that matter. There guys and they're teens so they shouldn't act like total pussy's. Glad you like it.

**Destiny DS: **Lol, you don't like Kai/Rei? giggle I'm glad you like it

Uoyr's lover**: **I'm glad you like my stories!

Me: To all who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!!! 3

Jan: Something's wrong with you.

Me: 14 reviews for chappie 2! Oh, and Mi Amore means my love in Spanish.

**Warning: This fic. It Contains Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't want any stupid flames from homophobes.******

**Pairings: Y/YY Y/Nicheto Rei/Kai Jou/Seto ******

**Something Important: In the last chapter I got the heights all wrong. In this first chapter here ******Yuugi opened his eyes and poked at the person next to him. The person next to him, otherwise known as Nicheto, was quite tall, Yuugi only came up to his shoulder, so that made Nicheto about 5'1. ß **Yuugi's supposed to be the one that's 5'1, not Nicheto. **

Chapter 3 Easier to Run

Yami paced around the Kame Game Shop. Jou had called the night before telling him that he had found Yuugi in New York. In a month he was coming to Japan to do a tour called "Home Again." His ears perked up a little when he heard the little bell at the door ring and two people step in. Yami looked up and saw Malik and Ryou.

"Hey, Yami. How ya doing?" Malik asked, sitting on the counter and looking at some cards on display. Ryou was leaning against the counter and looking on the walls at the posters.

Yami ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I could say happy."

"You guess?" asked Ryou. He shifted a little and the leather shorts he was wearing made an odd sound.

"Yeah, I guess. You know how Seto and Jou are in New York or what ever?" Ryou and Malik nodded. "Well… they found him."

Malik's brows furrowed for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding me! They actually found him?!"

Yami nodded.

Ryou smiled. "That's great! Are you going to go to New York?"

"No."

"What?!" Ryou and Malik yelled in unison.

"Yami, are you on something?" Malik questioned, feeling Yami's forehead.

"I'm waiting for him to come to Japan." Yami replied bluntly. "He's doing a tour here with his band."

"He has a band? Since when?" asked Ryou.

"Since… I dunno. But they're doing a tour in Japan. He has a new boyfriend too." Yami sighed.

Ryou mouthed 'Oh'. Yami nodded and Malik whacked him in the back of the head.

"Owe! What the hell was that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you, you're an idiot you know that? Yuugi said he loved you right?" said Malik.

"Yes, so? Just like you said, he loved me, love can die." Yami pointed out.

"But, that love can be sparked up again."

"Hey, is that him?" Ryou asked, pointing to a small T.V on the far side of the counter.

Malik wolf whistled, "He's doing good! Looking good too…"

"Don't get any ideas Malik, your dating someone already." Yami said.

Malik shrugged. "Marik's annoying me, he's a horny bastard so were taking a break."

"You're taking a what?" Ryou asked, but Yami shushed him. "Just listen!" whispered Yami.

_"So, here we have Yuugi, Rei, Kai and Nicheto from the hit band I'm no light!" The crowd started cheering. "Tell us something about your new tour Yuugi." ___

_"Well, it's taking place in my home country, __Japan__. The first concert is in __Kyoto__. I'm really exited about going back because I haven't been to __Japan__ in three years." replied Yuugi. ___

_The V.J smiled. "How did all of you meet and start this band?" ___

_"Well, I came to the U.S about three years ago with, absolutely no money at all. I met Rei, my best friend, in a park. We lived together with Kai when I met Nicheto. Nicheto actually heard me singing in the shower" There was a series of 'aww's, Yuugi smiled, "heard me singing in the shower and said we should try to start up a band. So… we did. It was a lot of fun, there my best friends."___

_"There's a question from the audience." The V.J got up and went over to a girl about the age of 15 or 16. "What's your question?" ___

_"I read in a magazine that your gay, and you have a lover in your band, is that true?" The girl asked. ___

_Yuugi raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly. "I admit to being… bisexual, and yes I do have a lover but that's as far as I'm going to go." ___

_"So, we did a vote on what music video to show for today, and they want to see 'It's Easier to Run' what's the background on that song?" The V.J asked, sitting on a chair across from Yuugi. ___

_"Well, it's quite a personnel song that I wrote a wile ago. When I came to the U.S I felt like, all I could do was run away from everything, and it would just go away. The song is a lot about my old life and things I feel guilty about and… just stuff like that. Stuff that I've run away from, people I've run away from." Yuugi smiled. ___

_The V.J smiled back. "Okay! Here's the music video for 'It's Easier to Run!'"___

Ryou's eyebrows rose. "Hmm… guilty? What would he feel guilty about?"

"Maybe he thought it was his fault we ignored him?" Malik said.

"Hmm… maybe." Yami said. "Shut up now it's starting."

The video showed Yuugi and Rei standing in a room. The room was painted gray and it had blotches and holes in it. It had a small bed behind them that wasn't made. The camera was suddenly on Yuugi's eyes as the music started, then switched to Rei's.

It showed a mirror, it fell from a wall and shattered, the camera zoomed into one of the larger shards and it showed the room again, with Yuugi sitting on the bed, not wearing a shirt but wearing sweat pants.

"It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone"

It showed Yuugi lying down on the bed, one hand above his head and the other lying lazily on his stomach.

"Something has been taken

From deep inside of me"

Yuugi's hand went from his stomach to his chest and closed his eyes.

"A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see"

Suddenly, there was an eye taking up the whole screen, blinking quickly, there were stitches all around it, like eyeliner. It went back to Yuugi, now sitting up on the bed, looking down at his legs.

"Wounds so deep they never show…"

Yuugi looked up.

"They never go away"

Yuugi bit his lip, then looked to the side and continued singing.

"Like moving pictures in my head

For Years and years they've played."

It showed Yuugi looking at an old film strip, moving it quickly in his hands, and then a picture began to form of Rei in a grave yard. His lips parted and he went into his rap.

"If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would"

Rei started walking backwards to another grave

"Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would"

He stopped and turned to another grave that had moss grown all over it and the words almost faded away. He knelt in front of it and put one hand on the top.

"If I could take all the shame to the grave I would."

It showed them in a train; Kai had his drums set up in the hall, Nicheto playing his guitar just ahead of him. Yuugi and Rei were standing together, Yuugi at the mike and Rei leaning against a door.

"It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone"

Yuugi was in a place that was all black, so you could only see him. He was running towards something, you could barley see the eye of Horus.

"Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past"

Yuugi stopped running and fell to his knees, putting his hands on his head.

"Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have"

Yuugi looked up, hands falling to his side.

"Sometimes I think of letting go"

It showed a hand letting go of a rope, the person falling.

"And never looking back."

It showed Yuugi almost turning around, but stopping himself. You could see behind a group of people. A guy with blonde hair, a guy with brown hair, a girl with brown hair, to guys with white hair and another two with sandy blonde, and one with hair like Yuugi's used to be.

"And never moving forward."

Yuugi looked ahead of him with longing, but closed his eyes and shook his head.

"There would never be a past."

The image behind Yuugi vanished slowly, like smoke or fog, and went back to Rei. Rei was sitting in a chair in a very nice apartment, probably a condo, his back facing a very large window.

"If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would"

It flashed to when he was walking backwards in the grave yard, then back to the Rei who was sitting in the chair, holding his head now in his hand. He blinked slowly.

"Retrace every wrong move I made I would

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame… to the grave"

It went to Yuugi who was standing at a beach, late at night and the full moon shining on his face. The waves were crashing against the shore. Yuugi wore a long coat, black pants and a black shirt with no socks or shoes.

"Just washing it aside"

It showed Yuugi splashing into the water, clothes still on, his long coat spreading around him.

"All of the helplessness inside"

Yuugi shot up the top half of his body out of the water and fell back into it, lying on his back in the water.

"Pretending I don't feel misplaced"

It showed someone walking away from Yuugi sitting in that gray room on the bed.

"Is so much simpler then change."

It went back to the Train.

"It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone"

_"Well, I like that video, very creative." Said the V.J___

_Yuugi smiled and pointed to Kai, "Most of the video was his idea." ___

Yami turned off the T.V and sighed. Ryou looked at him then to Malik, who shrugged. They heard the bell ring again and Bakura walked in.

"Thought I'd find you here." said Bakura. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist from behind. Ryou turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly.

"Guess what." Ryou said sweetly.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"We found Yuugi."

Bakura smiled and picked up Ryou. Ryou swung his legs around Bakura's waist and Bakura held him by the ass. He twirled them around once, and then kissed Ryou again. "So, how'd you find the squirt?"

"Actually, Jou did." Yami said.

"No kidding. How'd he manage that?" asked Bakura, dropping Ryou to his feet.

"Eh, he was filming him." Yami said. He picked up a deck of cards and started shuffling them absent mindedly. "He took up the job so he wouldn't be bored wile Seto was working. He was doing a behind the scenes thing for Yuugi, but the idiot didn't know until he got there."

"Well, at least we know where he is now." said Bakura. He looked at Ryou's butt and pinched it. Ryou squeaked and covered his butt with his hands and glared at Bakura, who just smiled. "Hey Malik. Why aren't you talking?"

Malik pointed outside to Marik, who was currently kissing some girl. "I said take a Ra damn break, not sleep around! Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

Ryou looked at Malik then to Marik. He grabbed Malik's hand and dragged him over towards Marik and the blond. Malik glared at Marik, who hadn't noticed them yet, then, slapped his arm.

"Marik! What the hell do you think your doing?" Malik asked sternly.

"Owe! What the fuck." Marik turned around and faced Malik. "Oh… hi Malik."

Malik crossed his arms and glared at him.

Marik thought for a moment. "Umm… why are you so mad?"

Malik gaped at him. "Why am I so mad? Why the hell do you THINK!?! I said a break, Marik, I did not say 'Let's go sleep around'!"

"Shit… umm…"

"Oh, but you knew that. Just thought you'd wait until I was so fucking annoyed with you that I'd tell you I need some breathing space, and you go screw around? You fucking slut!" Malik yelled. "You stupid jerk off!"

"Malik, calm down!" Marik yelled, grabbing Malik's wrists.

"No! Let me go!" Malik tried to twist out of Marik's iron grip.

"Malik, why don't you go home and talk this out?" Ryou suggested, "Instead of yelling and getting nowhere."

"Fine!" Malik huffed. "Let's go." He stomped off, Marik walking behind him.

Ryou sighed and looked at the blond. She looked dirty, like she hadn't showered in three days. She wore a pink mini skirt with a white halter top that said 'cherry'. She had light purple tinted sunglasses on top of her head and pink high heeled shoes. The girl didn't even look at Ryou, but turned on her heal and walked the opposite way of Malik and Marik.

"Wake up mi amore, common, wakie, wakie." Nicheto said, nudging the smaller man. Last night, in Nicheto's thinking, had been amazing. They had ended up having sex in the very large, jocose like bath in the center of their room. Nicheto poked Yuugi again and heard a small grunt. Yuugi tried to swat Nicheto's hand away, and then curled back up. "Common love, you need to get up and get ready."

Yuugi opened his right eye a little bit, and then closed it again. Nicheto sighed and stood up. He walked around to the foot of the bed, gripped the blanket, and pulled. Yuugi squeaked at the sudden coolness. He started rolling around on the bed.

"Nooooo! Nichetooooo! I was having a good dream!" Yuugi whined.

Nicheto laughed, and then flopped beside Yuugi. "You should get up; I want to go shopping today."

"You want to go shopping every day." Yuugi pointed out.

"No I don't, I just… what the hell are you doing?"

Yuugi was currently poking at Nicheto's nose. Nicheto glared at Yuugi's finger, making his eyes cross and Yuugi started to laugh.

"Okay, okay… I'm up." Yuugi brushed a hand through his hair. "I need to get this cut." He muttered as an afterthought. He stood up and stretched. He felt two legs wrap around him, when he looked back around he saw Nicheto, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs around his waist. Yuugi raised an eyebrow, "Want to have a shower with me?"

"Maybe." replied Nicheto. "I guess it could be better then…doing my hair when it's all greasy."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Common, you've still got stuff on you from last night."

Nicheto happily followed.

"Okay, stop it!" Yuugi hissed at Nicheto.

Nicheto rolled his eyes at his lover. "A little bitchy today? What is it that time of the month?"

"Shut up." said Yuugi. He started shuffling though his draws to find something to wear. "I can't find anything to wear! Ugh!" He threw one of his shirts on the ground. He felt like kicking something.

"Honestly! What's wrong?" Nicheto asked, walking towards Yuugi.

Yuugi sighed. "I'm seeing Jou today."

"You mean that blond from yesterday? That one?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Stop stressing about it love, your not going to see him until later today. Right now just relax and let's go shopping." whispered Nicheto, running his fingers through Yuugi's hair.

Yuugi smiled a little and leaned onto the taller. "Hmm… what would I do without you?"

Me: Still trying to find a way to make a good cliffy…. But not finding it! Oh well, maybe in a few more chapters. Sorry this was a sucky chapter! TT Don't shoot me! I can't wait until I get to the last few chapters of this fic because I already know what's going to happen, and who's going to be with who

Jan: review please!!!

Me: yes! Review


	4. Marry Me

Strega: Yay!! (prances around happily) I'm glad you liked it! Yeah... I'm kind of hooked on Harry Potter too. The fan fiction mostly, I haven't seen the 3rd movie yet. But I want to! I think you might like this chapter.  
  
YamiShadowCat22: Hmm... yep, you'll find out  
  
Uoyr's Lover: Man... your pen name is hard to spell! Anyways! I'm glad you liked the video, and thanks for reviewing  
  
Serpent of Light: Ooooh, I like your pen name! "Serpent of Light" sounds Anyways, glad you like Hope you like this chapter.  
  
SilverWing147: Lol, you could make your own dictionary... I've always wanted to do that... oh my I've just realized that I have too much spare time OO The horror!! Anyways, thanks for the review!!  
  
Warning: This fic has Yaoi!! Don't like don't read!  
  
Warning 2: This chapter has masturbation (Yes, masturbation) so...err... beware I guess. And I guess Lime... something like that anyways. I'm going to change the rating on this fic though.  
  
Chapter 4 Marry Me  
  
Slowly, Nicheto opened his dark brown chocolate coloured eyes. Stretching his arms above his head, he sat up, a thin red sheet covered his lap. He looked behind him and saw Yuugi. He smiled and got up, tip-toeing to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Turning on the cold water first, then slowly turning the handle for the hot water, he grabbed a towel and placed it on the toilet seat. Feeling that the water was a good temperature with the tips of his fingers he slowly got in. Sighing contently as the water sprayed down his lean body. Opening his eyes again he leaned over to grab a green bottle of Fructis shampoo. He squirted a little into his palm, put the bottle back down and rubbed his hands together, then spread it evenly across his brown hair.  
  
Smiling as he massaged the citrus smelling shampoo into his hair, he thought about Yuugi. His cute little Japanese lover from Japan. His hands left his hair, slipping down his neck and running down his chest. He happily sighed. The bubbles from the shampoo making a trail down his front. The more he thought about the young man, the more he wanted him. Oh, yes he already had him, but he wanted him fully, completely. They'd been together for damn near three years now.  
  
Steam started to build up in the shower. He leaned against the shower wall, his hands traveling lower on his body. Thinking of Yuugi, of his lips, of his body, of his ass. He had to admit, he had a very nicely shaped ass. He could feel himself getting hard. Now, sitting in the shower, legs out in front of him and the water shooting down onto his stomach, he lightly gripped his member, stroking it slowly. Images of Yuugi flowing through his mind.  
  
"Yuugi...nh..." He whispered, pumping himself faster and faster. He opened his eyes when he heard a giggle, and the shower door open. He opened his eyes just enough so he could see, not stopping pumping himself. "Hey baby."  
  
Yuugi got into the shower, as naked as Nicheto. He lightly placed both his hands on Nicheto's bent knees, pushing them down so they were almost flat. He crawled on top of Nicheto's legs, sitting down just before his now very hard cock. Biting his bottom lip and slowly letting it drag out, he placed his fingers on Nicheto's nipples. He leaned forward and nipped his ear.  
  
"Y-yuugi, ah..."  
  
"Shh..." Yuugi placed a finger on his lovers lips, he whispered into his ear, "Don't speak..."  
  
Nicheto felt thin fingers trace patters around his cock. Nicheto gasped. He gripped the back of Yuugi's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. Yuugi squirmed and detached himself from Nicheto. Nicheto watched him with hungry eyes. Yuugi started to move lower and lower down his legs, then stopped and leaned forward. He kissed the tip of Nicheto's manhood, receiving a deep throated groan from the taller.  
  
Smiling, Yuugi went to the base of it and licked slowly up, then back down.  
  
"Nn... A-ah..." He took the full think into his mouth, and sucked hard.  
  
"Oh god Yuugi!" Nicheto thrust his hips up unconsciously. Yuugi used his hands to keep his hips down after that. With a few more hard sucks, Nicheto came, whispering Yuugi's name over and over again wile he did.  
  
Not able to swallow all of Nicheto's seed, Yuugi spat the rest out, cupping his hands under the falling water and used it to wipe off his chin.  
  
Nicheto ran his hands through Yuugi's now wet hair, smiling lightly as he did. "You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Asks Yuugi.  
  
"Your going out tonight right? With that Jou dude or whatever his name is?" Nicheto asked, itching a spot on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to talk to me about some things, why?" Yuugi grabbed a bottle of conditioner and squirted it in his hands, then leaned forward and rubbed it into Nicheto's hair.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be?" Nicheto closed his eyes, letting Yuugi condition his hair.  
  
"I dunno... about... 2 hours I should think, possibly a little longer but that's about it. Why? Did you want to go out tonight?" Yuugi stood up and grabbed the head of the shower, taking it out of it's slot and bringing it down with him. He started to rinse Nicheto's hair.  
  
Nicheto nodded, leaning forward and kissing Yuugi's lips lightly. "I have something for you."  
  
Yuugi smiled, looking up and down his lovers body, stopping at his eyes. "Do you now? Is it something I'd like?"  
  
Nicheto twisted his tongue in his mouth. "I sure hope so."  
  
"I'm sure I will. Now common, I wanna get dressed." Yuugi stood up and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel hanging from the back of the door he wrapped it around himself. "Your going to use up the worlds water supply if you keep that on you know?"  
  
"Whatever." Nicheto said, turning off the water and getting out himself. "I'm going down to the studio today, tune up my guitar a little bit. Then I'm going out with Kai."  
  
"Okay." Yuugi tossed Nicheto a grey fluffy towel. "I was going out with Rei and Laura anyways. We, are going to go to a beauty spa!" Yuugi smiled, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
  
Nicheto glanced at the towel on the toilet seat and shrugged, following Yuugi out to the bedroom. He got there and heard Yuugi humming softly wile he picked out his clothes for that day.  
  
"Baby, where the hell did those... you know those pant things? With the little fake diamond thing in the..." Yuugi paused for a moment, "Shit, okay I just lost my train of thought. Never mind."  
  
Nicheto rolled his eyes and went to there closet, sifting through the variety of clothes he had. Looking oddly at a thick blue sweater he reached forward and pulled it out. "Yuugi... what the hell is this?"  
  
Yuugi looked up from putting his pants on. "A sweater."  
  
"I know it's a sweater but... it looks like a," he raised it up a little off to the side and looked at it. "It looks like a rug or something."  
  
"It does not! It's a very nice warm sweater. And I recall you buying it for me." Yuugi said smugly. "So don't you go dissing it."  
  
Nicheto walked over to where the garbage was and dumped the sweater in it, pushing it down with his hands to make it fit. When he was done with the task, he stood up, placing his hands on his hips and smiling triumphantly at an open mouthed Yuugi.  
  
Then his towel fell off.  
  
"Put your knocker away." Yuugi laughed, pulling on his shirt and doing up his shoes. He grabbed a small black backpack and headed towards the bedroom door. "I'll see you later. Oh! I'll also tell Laura you said 'hi'"  
  
"I don't know why I love you!" Called Nicheto.  
  
"Because you just do, deal with it!" Yuugi called back, with a wide grin.  
  
Kai looked oddly at Nicheto. "Were going where?"  
  
Nicheto sighed and looked at his blue haired friend, "Were going to a ring store."  
  
"For...what exactly?"  
  
"To buy an engagement ring."  
  
"...for?"  
  
"Yuugi, duh!."  
  
"You know were in America right? Men and Men can't get married here. Neither can women and women."  
  
"Were going to Toronto tomorrow aren't we? Gay marriage is legal there."  
  
"...why the heck did you have to go and do that?!"  
  
Nicheto blinked at his friend in surprise. "Go and do what?"  
  
"Buy a ring for Yuugi... then go and marry him, now Rei's going to want that." Nicheto threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Hey shut up! I'm serious!" Kai waked him on the head. "Stop laughing dolt!"  
  
Nicheto sniffed and opened a door to a small store. Upon going it, both Kai and Nicheto looked up when they heard a rather high pitched scream.  
  
"Oh, oh my God! Your from "I'm no Light" AHHH!!" The girl squealed. "Umm... w- welcome to err... here! Oh my... ah ha! Wow."  
  
Nicheto looked at Kai with raised eyebrows. Kai gave him an odd look and shrugged.  
  
"Um, were looking for engagement rings please." Nicheto asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, umm... hehe, right over here." The girl said, leading them from behind the counter to another side of the store. "Uh, here they are. They range from 10k's to 14k's."  
  
Nicheto looked at them, not really seeing any he liked.  
  
Kai was leaning casually against one of the glass tables, not so patiently waiting for his friend. He looked around the store and saw a poster of a very pretty young women, probably from 16 to 18. Light brown hair that was cut in a bob. Hazel eyes with small green streaks. Her skin looked like it was glowing, 'probably that glitter make-up thing' thought Kai. Her hand was held up to the left side of her face, revealing a very nice thin golden ring, it had small indents near the three small diamonds placed in the center of the ring. On her wrist was a fine white and yellow gold bracelet. The two different colours were braided together. The background was a dark blue with small white dots on it.  
  
Kai looked over at Nicheto and sighed. He always took too long to do things.  
  
"Hey, Kai, come over here would you? Tell me what you think." The Spanish man waved his hand for Kai to come over. "Well geese, don't looked too bummed."  
  
Kai snickered and made his little act slightly more dramatic. Dragging his feet across the tailed floor, making a small squeaky sound. He slumped his shoulders and looked down at his feet. He heard Nicheto sigh in annoyance.  
  
"Hey Yuugi! Long time no see!" Yuugi laughed as his friend Laura hugged him. The women let go of Yuugi and turned to Rei. "And you too! I've missed you, you... cat... looking... oh whatever!" Rei's eyes almost popped out of his head when their friend hugged him.  
  
"O...Kay Laura, I get the p-irk!" Rei was lifted off the ground and squeezed even tighter.  
  
Yuugi just laughed, earning a look from Rei that clearly said, 'What a great friend you are.' He just smiled at his best friend. "Laura, I think he needs to breathe."  
  
Laura looked at Rei, giggled, then put him back down and let him go. She readjusted her bag and smiled at her two friends. "So, how's life been?"  
  
"What the... what is this?" Yuugi asked, picking up a square of fabric and flopped it around. "Is it a napkin?[1]"  
  
Laura giggled, "No shit Sherlock." Picking up one of her own she started to fold it into a crane.  
  
"Hmm... why are they in the waiting room?" Wondered Rei.  
  
"Who knows, who cares?!" Said Laura, undoing her crane and continued to fiddle with it.  
  
"Hmm..." Rei picked up a napkin of his own. "Hey, how did we make that... that thing that," the Niko-jin started to fan himself to show the others what he was trying to say.  
  
"Oh! That fan napkin thing? Let's see..." Yuugi started to make a little fold across the napkin, flipped it over and did it again. Continuing down the white fabric until he got ¾ of the way down. Rei and Laura happily started copying him. Yuugi giggled, "Okay, let's see... uh, then you do this... and this... aw crap." The napkin was too soft to hold the shape and so it flopped. The three looked at each other and started to giggle.  
  
"H-hey, do you remember how to make the lotus flower?" Asked Rei. "I can't remember and that's the only one I actually know how to make."  
  
"Don't you start with it like a... one of those fortune cookies or something?" Asked Yuugi.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "It's fortune teller Yuugi."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
Rei sweat dropped.  
  
Laura got confused with her napkin and ended up putting it on her head, giggling like crazy. Yuugi laughed and folded the napkin in half so it was a triangle, wrapped it around his head just above his nose and stuck his hand out so it looked like a gun. "Put 'em up!" Yelled Yuugi, and started giggling.  
  
Laura looked down at her boobs and perked them up, "They already are!"  
  
All three of them dissolved into laughter.  
  
Wile those three were laughing, a young women walked up to them. "Uh... excuse me?"  
  
Laura looked up and smiled, "Yes?"  
  
"If you'll follow me, we'll put your masks on and get your hair done." Said the women.  
  
"Oh, great!" Squealed Yuugi, still giggling.  
  
Rei smiled, "Lead on miss."  
  
Nicheto tapped his foot, wasn't Yuugi supposed to be out of that damn spa by now? He was half an hour late. He looked at Kai who seemed to be just as bored as he was. His ears perked up when he heard laughter coming from inside the Spa.  
  
"Ugh, finally." Muttered Kai.  
  
Yuugi, Rei, and Laura emerged from the shining glass doors smiling. Yuugi looked at Nicheto and practically jumped on him.  
  
"Baby, look at my hair! They thinned it and highlighted it a little bit with a lighter black." Yuugi beamed. "And, they did my nails, look at my nails—just look at them!"  
  
"Kai! Feel my hair, go on, feel it. Isn't that nice? I bought this new shampoo stuff and it really works. And feel my face, common, we tried this new mud mask and it so worked!" Rei yapped.  
  
Kai just looked confused, "Uh...yeah... what a difference."  
  
Nicheto, who really couldn't see any thing better about Yuugi, looked at Kai and mouthed, 'what's different?'  
  
Kai just shrugged.  
  
"Well... Yuugi, we'll drop you off at the studio, then I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" Nicheto felt inside his pocket, making sure the velvet box was still there.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Now common, we have like 15 minutes to get there. Oh, Laura, they'll drop you off." Offered the black haired man. Nicheto gave him a look, Yuugi just smiled.  
  
"Awesome, let's go then." Laura hopped in the back seat of the car, Rei and Kai following her back there. Nicheto walked around the car and got into the drivers seat, wile Yuugi got into the passenger seat.  
  
"Where are we going tonight?" Questioned Yuugi, putting his seat belt on.  
  
"Out." Said Nicheto, starting up the car.  
  
"Where out?" Yuugi asked, opening the glove box and shuffling through it.  
  
"What is with you and that thing? Nothing goes in there except for condoms..." Yuugi gave Nicheto a seductive grin, "Anyways, you'll find out later."  
  
"Oh, a surprise. Trying to be romantic for once Ni-baby." Said Laura, leaning forward and running her hands through Nicheto's hair.  
  
Nicheto moved forward quickly, "Get off! Geese..." Yuugi laughed at them, "Anyways... Hey, Laura, do you wanna come with us to Toronto tomorrow?"  
  
"Toronto? I dunno... I have all your shit to sort out." Said Laura, sitting back in her seat.  
  
"I could get that... what's his face to do it. That guy with the hot dark, dark brown eyes? And the hair, you know who I'm talking about?" Yuugi turned around in his seat so he could face his friend. "It's boring all alone with these guys, there so lame."  
  
"Thanks." Said Rei sarcastically.  
  
"I love you too. Please Laura? It'd be so much fun, plus, we need to go shopping for some stuff for the concert... I don't like some of the outfits that there are."  
  
"Your manager would kill you if he knew you were getting a whole new thing for that concert." Laura pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But seriously, have you seen some of them? AH!"  
  
Nicheto, who wasn't paying much attention to the road, came to a sudden stop. Yuugi turned around and saw a car just ahead of them... by a few inches. He looked at Nicheto out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Oops." Said Nicheto, "Didn't see that car."  
  
"How could you miss it? It's lime green." Said Kai.  
  
Yuugi scrunched his nose, "How could anyone drive a car like that? It's hideous!"  
  
"Heaven only knows..." Laura started to sing.  
  
"Ah! I love that song!" Said Rei.  
  
Laura laughed, "Fine, I'll come, but your paying for my ticket."  
  
The rest of the car ride went like that. When they arrived at the Studio, Yuugi looked outside and saw Jou. A whirlwind of emotions went through him. Hate, longing, hope... he wasn't looking forward to this meeting with his old friend at all. Taking a deep breath he turned around, kissed Nicheto, then opened the door and stepped out. He glanced back quickly at Rei, who gave him a knowing look and motioned his head toward the blond man standing there. Yuugi smiled a little. "I'll see you at 7." He said, then shut the car door. When the car sped off Yuugi turned and looked at Jou. "Hi."  
  
Jou shifted a little, "Hey Yug..."  
  
Yuugi bit his lip then started walking to the entrance of the house, "Common, we'll talk in here."  
  
"Isn't there people in there?"  
  
"No, no one's in today." Yuugi took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the large wooden door.  
  
He threw his keys on a little table that was placed in the main hall, then turned to his left to where the living room was and sat down on the large couch. Jou walked in after him, taking a seat on the other side of the couch.  
  
Jou scratched the back of his head, "Uh...I don't know where to begin."  
  
"The beginnings always good..." Offered Yuugi.  
  
"Well..." Jou paused, looking for the right words, "I guess it started when Yami got his own body. We were as happy as you were. It was really cool, you know, seeing the dark half of your soul walking around."  
  
"He's not the dark..." Muttered Yuugi.  
  
Jou looked up, "What?"  
  
"He's not the dark," Yuugi looked into his former best friends honey eyes, "No one is completely dark, or light. I've grown up a lot, have you noticed that? Since I left all of you?"  
  
The blonde nodded slowly, "Yug... we never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You never mean to do a lot of the things you do, but you do them anyways. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Actions speak louder then words?'" Jou nodded slowly. "Well, Your actions spoke louder then anything I've ever heard before, and they hurt more then anything I've ever felt. When I completed that puzzle, I wished for true friends. I thought I had them before, but I didn't. I came to America, and guess who I found?"  
  
"Yug... what happened to you? You used to be so forgiving."  
  
"I grew up, and out of that silly little world I thought was reality. Now, explain to me why I was cast out of your group of friends."  
  
"You weren't cast out!" Yelled Jou.  
  
"Then what was I? Welcomed in sure wasn't it!" Yuugi yelled right back.  
  
"Fine! You were cast out, because at the time you just seemed so damn immature!" Screamed Jou. "And you were! You were nothing compared to Yami, he seemed like so much fun, and better then you. It was like you were just some crying little baby who always needed something and we grew sick of it!" Then he stopped, and looked at Yuugi who just started at him blankly. "Y-yug... I didn't mean—"  
  
"Yes Jou, you did, and it's been an answer I've been searching for, for a long time."  
  
Jou just stared at his friend.  
  
Yuugi stood up, "I know what I was Jou, I just wasn't sure that it was what lead you guys to ignore me like you did." He walked to the kitchen, "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Uh... just... water I guess."  
  
Yuugi nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, wile he was doing so he was trying to keep himself from crying. He couldn't be a baby anymore, he'd grown up. All the things Jou had said made sense... more or less. He could see why Yami would be superior to him. He had no fear, and was loyal. To a certain extent. He was taller... Yuugi giggled at that.  
  
Grabbing the two filled glasses of water he walked back to the living room, only to find Jou crying. Placing the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch, he sat down.  
  
"Jou... why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Yug... looking back on why we did what we did... I can't understand it. In the moment of us doing it I could, but not now. If you had stayed with us—"  
  
"If I had stayed with you, it would have gotten worse." Yuugi said, interrupting him. "You know it. It's because I left that I grew. It's like a blessing in disguise, if you guys didn't do what you did, I would still be the same, only worse."  
  
"All of us are so sorry... Yami wants you back."  
  
"If you think that I'm just going to forgive and forget, you've got another thing coming. Epically Yami. Sure, I love him, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to go running into his arms and pretend nothing ever happened. Anyways, I have a life, and a boyfriend who's been there for me since I got here, and I love him." Said Yuugi.  
  
"Do you love him more then Yami?" Jou asked. He leant forward and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and blew his nose.  
  
Yuugi looked out the large bay window, "I don't know..."  
  
When the two finished talking, Yuugi grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down, "Here's my cell, call me if you need something or just want to hang out. You know, if I'm in the area. I may not trust you like I used to, but I don't want to completely shut you out." He smiled at his friend and handed him the yellow paper.  
  
Jou took it and read over it quickly, "Okay... Seto's almost done with business here, we'll be here about another week then going back to Japan."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about Seto," Said Yuugi wile putting his boots on, "I have to say you're the last person I'd expect to get with him. When did you get together?"  
  
The blonde blushed, "Uh, about a year and a half ago. It was a weird... just shoved me into a locker and kissed me, not softly either."  
  
Yuugi raised his eyebrows, "In public?"  
  
Jou laughed, finishing tying up his sneakers, "No, I had detention for like a fucking hour. When I got out I saw Seto there and before I knew it, a damn locker... handle thing was digging in my back, and his tongue was down my throat."  
  
Yuugi shivered, "That would shock me into the next millennia." The shorter man grabbed his keys and walked outside. When Jou was out with him he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"So... who are you waiting for?" Asked Jou, leaning against the door.  
  
"Nicheto."  
  
"Ni...cheto? Is that like a chip? Aw shit... now I'm hungry." To emphasize the point, Jou's stomach started to growl.  
  
Yuugi laughed, "Nicheto's my boyfriend, also the guitar player in the band."  
  
"Is he? Wow... you lucky bastard you."  
  
Yuugi smiled and looked down the street, "That's his car there..." Yuugi looked at Jou, "Do you want to meet him?"  
  
"... you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuugi nodded, "Don't worry about it."  
  
When the black car pulled up in front of the house, Yuugi walked to it and motioned for Nicheto to roll down the window.  
  
"Baby, I'd like you to meet Jou. Jou, this is my boyfriend Nicheto."  
  
Nicheto undid his seat belt and leaned forward to the passenger window, "Hi, nice to meet you... hey... aren't you that camera guy?"  
  
Jou nodded, "Yeah, I am."  
  
Nicheto nodded, "Well... it was nice meeting you. Common Yuugi, we've got reservations." Nicheto leaned back and opened the door. He nodded at Jou wile Yuugi got in.  
  
"We'll be in Toronto for a concert, I'll see you later!" Yelled Yuugi as they drove away.  
  
"Wow... this place is fancy." Said Yuugi in a quiet voice, taking a sip from his red wine.  
  
Nicheto nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice." He looked at his menu, "Find something yet?"  
  
Yuugi shook his head, "I don't even know what half the stuff is."  
  
Chuckling Nicheto started to explain what some of the things were.  
  
"... well... I can speak French too!" Declaired Yuugi.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you read the menu so well mi amore." Said Nicheto, smiling.  
  
"Shut up." Said Yuugi, telling him what he wanted[2].  
  
When the waiter came they told him their orders, and started to talk a little about random things.  
  
"Hey, I remember when you fell off the bed." Said Nicheto, an evil grin on his face.  
  
Yuugi blushed and glared, "Hey, it wasn't my fault the edge was so near me."  
  
Nicheto laughed, "I remember you looking up, your eyes were so wide! All I could see was your head poking up from over the side of the bed. Your neck was so damn long!"  
  
"Well... I... oh damn you." Muttered Yuugi, unable to come up with something intelligent.  
  
"Or that time when you bounced off that big bush!"  
  
Despite his protests to himself, Yuugi started laughing along with his lover. "I didn't see that! It like... blended or something."  
  
"Also the fact that you were slightly drunk, I never knew you could bounce off a bush[3]!"  
  
"Well, I guess I just proved that you could, oh! Our foods here."  
  
"Oh... Yuugi... before we start, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Yuugi, who had just picked up his fork raised his eyebrows, "Uh, okay, ask away."  
  
"Um, you know I love you right?" Yuugi nodded, "And... you're the best person in my life..."  
  
Yuugi put his fork down, a worried frown on his face, "Your not..."  
  
"No! No, I'm not breaking up with you... doing the exact opposite actually..."  
  
Yuugi's brow furrowed, 'Is he... no he couldn't be...' he thought.  
  
"Yuugi Mutou, I love you. You're the one person I've been looking for. I know were still very young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yuugi Mutou... will you marry me?"  
  
Yuugi just stared at him in shock, "M-marry? Uh... oh my god..." Yuugi licked his lips, looking anywhere but Nicheto, "Isn't that uh... Isn't that... illegal?"  
  
"Yeah... but not in Toronto. We can get married there!" Said Nicheto, smiling a little bit, hoping to get the answer from Yuugi that he wanted.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
Nicheto blinked, "Uh... 'yes' would be nice.[4]"  
  
Yuugi just looked at him.  
  
[1] Last night at dinner, we all had napkins and we started playing around w/ them It was really funny, 2 out of 3 of us were drunk so that just made it more fun.  
  
[2] I really don't know any fancy anything, so just use your heads  
  
[3] I have actually bounced off a bush before, wile I was skipping along I just skipped right into this damn bush and bounced clear off the damn thing!  
  
[4] Ever watch Queer as Folk? That's where I got the idea from  
  
YAY!! My first ever cliffie!! Yuugi loves Yami right? But then again he loves Nicheto... who knows?  
  
Okay, I want to get a vote from you people. The choices are  
  
1 Yuugi says 'Yes' to Nicheto's proposal  
  
2 Yuugi says no  
  
Warning: I might do as you all want, or I might not I just want your opinion on this 


	5. Very important Note!

Okay, important note!! I'm going away for a few weeks to see my mum (She's having her baby) and she doesn't have a comp… so I wont be able to update for a wile. I'll try to get the 5th chapter up on Gone For Good just so my wonderful reviewers find out what happened I'll be leaving on Tuesday!!


	6. Dreaming of You

LilBlue-Hedggie: Yep It is a big thing. You'll never guess what the baby's name's going to be ( I got to choose his name) **Nicheto Daniel, **I'm not going to say his last name, but that's it! Thanks for reviewing!

FlashPhoenix: You think? Hmm… I like Yuugi more w/ like.. Jou or… Bakura or something. But I could just imagine a little chibi Yuugi being held by an all powerful Yami Ooooh, the possibilities.

gamegirl28: I think you'll like this chapter.

kitsune-hoseki: Thank you? For what? And I gave you inspiration? Awww!! You truly know you've written well when someone says that, (wipes tear from eye) Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

LordIronDuke126: (har har har) I know! Don't you just love it MUA HAHAHA Oo (hack)(cough)

Uoyrslover: (super speed nod) Yes, Yuugi must not dwell. Thanks for reviewing!!

Strega: Lol, you need a cold shower? It's nice when my story's have effects on people.

yami-no-jean: I'm gunna do my best to prevent any hardcore angst. I'm not too fond of that.

Me: Well… be happy I'm even able to type at the moment! My fingers feel like there gunna bleed (I've been playing my guitar for the past hour)

Jan: We don't own anything… except Nicheto!

Me: And Laura!

Jan: After you read, please review, it would be greatly appreciated.

Me: Yep! Here's the 5th chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 5, Dreaming of You

Yuugi was currently in the recording studio with Rei. It was around 1 in the morning and Yuugi wanted to do one last song before their C.D went out. He bit his lip, he had written the song that night, the night Nicheto had proposed.

He caught Rei's eye, his friend giving him the thumbs up to start.

Yuugi smiled and opened his mouth, bringing forth a beautiful melody that came from deep within him.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too"

He thought of Nicheto, his wonderful lover.

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

He thought of Yami, the supposed darker half of his soul.

"I wonder if you ever see me (see me)  
and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care"

He thought of the beautiful ring that Nicheto had given him, saying that he was the one he had always been looking for.

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

A few tears streamed down his eyes as he thought of the man he was giving up, the man he could never have again.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

A man that now, he could only dream about. He would always love this man, yes, but he knew now that he was as good as gone.

Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
(I can't stop dreaming)  
Como te necesito  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
Mi amor, como te extraño

He would see him soon, this man he had given up. Tell him that they really could never be.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

Tears were flowing freely now, no longer trapped in the young Japanese mans eyes. Letting this person go was the hardest thing he ever had to do...

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

He thought…

(Dreaming with you tonight)  
('Til tomorrow) With you tonight ('Til tomorrow)  
(I'll be holding you tight)  
(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be  
(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
(endlessly, endlessly)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you (endlessly) tonight  
(Endlessly, endlessly)  
(Dreaming)

He thought of what he was going to do, and what it would mean to everyone else.

HHHHHHH

The door slowly creaked open as Yuugi whispered a quick good-bye to Rei. He closed it as quietly as he could, the proceeded to take off his shoes. He looked up at a sleeping Nicheto and smiled sadly, thinking of the choice he had made. He crawled into the bed, after removing his clothing, and snuggled in beside the man.

Nicheto turned over and swung an arm across Yuugi, and wrapped a leg around him as well. Yuugi smiled and buried his face in his chest.

HHHHHHH

When he opened his eyes again, everything looked blurry. His brows furrowed and he closed his eyes again. When they opened up, there was Laura right up in his face.

"AAHH!!" Screamed Yuugi, shooting back into his chair.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Laura giggled, "You've been asleep for a wile, I thought you'd sleep through the whole flight."

Yuugi held a hand to his head, "Flight?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah, Nicheto didn't want to wake you so he carried you on."

Yuugi's lips formed an 'O' as he relaxed into the blue chair. "Where is he?"

"Oh, the bozo actually ate some plane food so now he's in the bathroom chucking it up."

"Ugh… I'm not kissing him today." Muttered Yuugi, still trying to wake up.

Laura smiled, "So, I heard about the good news."

"What?"

"Yuugi Medina." Laura sighed happily, "It just has a ring to it don't you think?"

Yuugi giggled, "More or less, yeah."

"I think it's better then Yuugi Mutou. Yuugi Medina… Yuugi is Japanese, then you've got the Medina that's Spanish. You've got the best of both worlds!"

Yuugi had to laugh at that. "Where's Rei and Kai?"

"Oh… I think they went to the other bathroom. If you know what I mean." To emphasize her point Laura started to nudge Yuugi.

Yuugi swatted her elbow away and laughed.

Laura leaned on one elbow, the back of her hand supporting her head wile she looked at Yuugi. "So, what kind of wedding are you gunna have huh?"

He shrugged, "A small one I guess… our dancers and stuff can come, there all friends. Uh, Rick… you" Laura squealed at this, "Rei, Kai… Nicheto" Yuugi smiled.

"Well I hope I'd come! Can't have a wedding with just one groom…uh… in a gay couple now could you?" Questioned Nicheto, sitting down on the right of Yuugi. He leaned in to kiss him but Yuugi moved away, putting a hand on his chest.

"Think again dude, your breaths horrible!" Said Yuugi, pushing Nicheto away. "Oh, by the way, you do realize that once we get married the media will be right in there?"

Nicheto nodded, "Well yeah, it'd be quite hard not to have media running around."

"Lemmie see the ring." Laura demanded, grabbing Yuugi's left hand. "Wow… Ni-baby how much did you spend on this?"

"None of your business, and stop calling me that!"

The girl smiled sweetly.

Nicheto put a hand on his face, "This is gunna be a long flight."

HHHHHH

As promised, the media had somehow heard of the wedding and as soon as the band stepped off the plane they crowded them.

"Why did you keep it a secret Mr.Mutou?"

"Is he your true love?"

"Where is the wedding Mutou-sama?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"How did you manage to keep it a secret?"

"Are you worried about how this will effect your fans?"

"Can we see the ring?"

Yuugi swore he could feel a vein in his forehead.

"Are you going to visit the gay village?"

What kind of question was that?!

Their body guards tried there best to shoo the reporters away, didn't work though. Some even crawled under them.

"MR. MUTOU! ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" On of them yelled. Yuugi stuck two fingers in his ears to block out the noise and kept close to Nicheto.

"YOUR GOING TO HELL!" He heard a person randomly yell out. He rolled his eyes, he looked good in red clothing anyways.

Finally they reached the 'get away car' and hopped in.

"Whew… bloody hounds. And you won't go to hell," Laura looked Yuugi up and down, "Okay, you might. Your pretty damn hot."

Okay, he was sure there was a vein in Nicheto's forehead.

HHHHHH

After that, everything else was a blur to Yuugi. He got tailor made clothes for his wedding, food chosen out by all 5 of them(Yuugi, Nicheto, Rei, Kai and Laura) and his dancers, some of them being very good chefs, so they would be doing the cooking.

Their manager Rick called up the Priest that would marry them in six days, hey, money talks. They weren't going to have the wedding in a church, rather at Kai's uncles and aunts house. When they got there they found out that Kai had relatives in Toronto and decided (After asking the aunt and uncle) to have their wedding in their yard.

The house was beautiful, it was a 2 story white house with a very large lawn. In the front is where they'd be having their wedding, under a big willow tree. Where they would have their reception was just on the side lawn of the house, where a large white tent was pitched up. It really was large, hey, it had to fit all the people that were going on tour with them. Where the guests sat, the tables were round, white table cloths on them and small names printed out and put into small picture frames, put where each person would sit. The main table, where Yuugi, Nicheto, Rei, Kai and Laura sat was up front was a long table with a white table cloth and white candles that would be placed there on the day.

The house had a small stream and a stone bridge that went across it. Since it was summer all the flowers were in bloom and it made everything look magical. The wedding would take place at sunset, they would all eat after that, talk and catch up on everything.

Yuugi smiled and looked at a little bottle of bubbles he was holding. It was a small white bottle in the shape of an octagon, with two Doves flying together on top of it. Instead of using confetti they were going to use bubbles.

Three days before the actual wedding took place, Yuugi had the strongest urge to call Jou and Kaiba and invite them.

He picked up the phone that was in his room and dialled the number to Jou's hotel phone. It rang 4 times before Jou picked up.

"Ello?"

"Uh, hi Jou, it's me."

"Yug? Hey buddy, what's up? How's Toronto?"

"Great! You know… something really special is happening in 3 days and I would love it if you and Seto could be here."

"Special? Uh… depends what it is man. You know money bags just as well as I do."

"Oh God I hope not!" Though Yuugi couldn't see it, he was sure that Jou was blushing.

"Uh… well, that's not what I meant!"

Yuugi laughed, "But seriously, it really is important. The most important day of my whole life."

"Is it now? What is it?"

"Jou… it's my wedding."

He heard Jou drop the phone, then sputter around trying to pick it up again.

"Y-your what? I don't think I heard you right there man."

"My wedding Jou. I'm getting married."

Jou sighed, "Yug… I don't know if I can do that man…"

"Please Jou, it would mean the world to me if you could come! I want you to… well… I know this sounds odd but… because I don't have any parents or grandpa here with me… I… uh… want you to … you know… give me away?"

"… I'll tell Seto, we'll be out there tomorrow…"

Yuugi sighed happily and thanked Ra that Jou would come to his wedding… even if it wasn't to Yami. He gave him the address to go to, then said his good byes and hung up. Well, at least he'd have two old friends… well… 1½.

HHHHHH

It was time… Yuugi took a deep breath in… it was time… He turned around and looked at Jounuichi and Rei. "How do I look?"

"Pretty damn good!" Said Jou, looking down at his own tux.

Rei smiled and walked forward, fixing the corsage that was in Yuugi's pocket[1]. "You look wonderful Yuugi. Nicheto's a lucky man to have you."

Yuugi noticed Jou's face fall slightly.

"Common kid," Said Jou, "It's time to give you away."

HHHHHH

When Yuugi got outside, he saw Nicheto, smiling and standing under the big willow tree. The person that was to marry them just behind him. The people stood up as the song started.

"**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on **

Yuugi slowly made his way down the isle, people smiling at him as he went by.

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on **

Yuugi looked at Jou and smiled, his friend smiling back at him. He looked passed him and saw Seto, standing as well. He caught his eyes and Seto nodded to him.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Nicheto and Yuugi in holy matrimony. As believers in Jesus Christ, they recognize that it was God who instituted marriage, and who said, "It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." The God who made and redeemed them also instituted this relationship they are about to enter.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you **

"Yuugi Mutou and Nicheto Medina the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and prayer. For in them you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death.

"As God's children by faith in Jesus Christ, the relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. Certainly it is possible for non-believers to marry, but only members of God's family by faith in Jesus Christ can ever experience the joy and fulfillment which God intends for marriage to have. Let me remind you, Yuugi and Nicheto, your home will never be what God intends for it to be if you leave Him out of your relationship. As you are obedient to the Word of God, and allow God to control your relationship, your home will be the place of joy and testimony to the world that God intends."

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on **

Both Yuugi and Nicheto nodded to the priest. Yuugi turned to Jou, who's arm was still locked with his and smiled. Jou smiled back and hugged his friend, then let him go.

Yuugi walked up to the small platform and faced Nicheto.

Now was the time for them to say their vows, Nicheto went first.

"Yuugi, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." He put his ring onto Yuugi's left hand

Yuugi smiled, tears in his eyes. "I, Yuugi Mutou, take you Nicheto Medina, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He put his ring onto Nicheto's left hand.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you **

The priest spoke again, "For as much as Nicheto and Yuugi have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the Country of Canada, I pronounce that they are husband and husband together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put assunder.

"Join with me as we ask God's blessing on this new formed family unit. Shall we pray?

Eternal Father, creator, redeemer, lover of our souls, we now turn to you, and as the first act of this couple in their newly formed union. We as you to protect their home. May they always turn to you for guidance, for strength, for provision, for direction. May they glorify you in the choices they make, in the ministries they involve themselves in, in all that they do. Use them to draw others to yourself, and let them stand as a testimony to the world of your faithfulness. We ask this in Jesus name, Amen."

A chorus of Amen went around the garden.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on **

"You may kiss your husband."

Nicheto and Yuugi did just that. Yuugi barley heard the applause as they did it. He was married! This was the happiest day of his life! The two of them broke apart, looking into each others eyes.

"Now it is my happy privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mr. Medina."

They turned to everyone else, Yuugi giggled rather loudly, being all giddy and jumped a little. That caused everyone to laugh and it surprised Yuugi a little bit. Nicheto laughed too. They walked down the isle together, bubbles blowing wildly around them.

HHHHHH

Yuugi and Nicheto got into their changing rooms and looked at each other.

"Were married…" Whispered Yuugi, holding his left hand to his chest.

Nicheto nodded, "Yeah…"

"We actually did it…"

Again, he nodded.

Yuugi stepped forward and flung his arms around his new husband, "I love you!"

HHHHHH

[1] That's what's in their pockets right?

Me: Sorry guys! This is just a very quick update so you all know what's going to happen, but don't worry! This fic is FAR from over!

Translation for Spanish part in the song: Heart Not to can stop thinking in you As I need you My love, as you strange

This chapter was very quick, and just got right to the point about things, so it's not too good. Hope you liked it though!!! Now…REVIEW!!

P.S

Sorry about the spelling, I didn't have time to give it to my beta reader 

/


	7. Replies to Notes

Note to "Oh God"

Little girl? Hmm... I guess I am. I'll have to fix my thing because I've been 14 for quite a wile now, and is there really something wrong with me writing that stuff? Lol, a lot of people seem to like it. And Nicheto is NOT a hikari, get your facts straight hun before you say stuff okay? He's a guy from Mexico, note what he calls Yuugi. Oh, why can't a Hikari get married to another Hikari anyways? I think it's quite sweet actually. And I did not SEAL this plot, do you know how many people write fic.s where Yuugi or any other character get pissed and are ignored, then run off? A lot, browse around I'm sure you'll find some. I know there are people who write better then me, there will ALWAYS be someone who writes better then I do, frankly, I don't think it's written that well either, so we agree on something, YAY!! If you think it's crap, then why read it? I didn't tell you to, neither did anyone else. Linkin Park has some pretty good songs and I think they relate to what he's feeling, and I LOVE Linkin Park anyways! You say I don't have a life? Hmm… (looks at self) I think I'm living… breathing, HA! Anyways, thank you for your lovely review, I'll cherish it as my first Flame ever! … I just may make toast with it.

The Review from "Oh God"

You have fucking problems little girl. First off, you can't have a fuckin Hikari and have it get married to another Hikari. You're 13 years old and you're writing Hentai rolls eyes  
  
oh! and did you know that you STOLE this plot? Yeah, this story has been done before, MUCH BETTER than this pice of crap your writing. Same plot, Yugi runs away cuz they're ignoring him, he becomes a singer, sings LINKIN PARK songs and tours in Japan.  
  
Go get a life, and get your own ideas for stories, stop stealing others.

**People, if you want to flame me go straight ahead, I'll answer to the best of my ability! Personally, I love flames, I think there hilarious! If you wanna read some awesome come backs to flames, go here (Don't forget to take out the spaces) This is NOT MY SITE!!! It's just so funny! **

**http: /filename. html**

**Oh! And to **Everlasting Hikari

Damn… they really delete all that stuff huh? Hmm… I know! I'll make an adult ff. account or something… that would work right? Thanks for your review, and for tipping me off like that! It's greatly appreciated I'll read your stories!!! (runs to read your stories) Thanks for the congrats!! I can't wait till he's born!

To Strega: OO Kyaa! He was called 'wife' ?! I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! Damn it… I tried to fix that too, you know where you replace the chapters? I guess it didn't work… (kicks computer) Thx for the review!!

Rikainiel: Oo how do you pronounce that? I'm glad you liked the chappie, lol. And thanks for the congrats to my mum! Your review means a lot!! Thank you!!

yami-no-jean: Yep, I know it's by Selena I have her C.D too, she's really great, here's the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER!!!!: Songs from previous chapter I do NOT own!!! "Dreaming of You" Is by Selena, and that other song "From this Moment" Is by Shania Twain**.

Bluediamond: Lol, don't worry, you didn't sound mean at all. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I do try and improve TTYah, my spelling sucks, I get it all the time from my friends. And be shocked, I do have a beta reader Oo Lol. I don't hate you! I'll look at it like… constructive criticism

LilBlue-Hedggie: I hate weddings! They're too long. Unless of course it's my wedding Then it's all good.

BlackPanthra: OO (points finger of blame) Your going to kill… wait hold on which Nicheto? (Currently, there are 3 Nicheto's in my life. My character, who is now on his honey moon and going at it like a rabbit w/ Yuugi, then there's my brother….and er… my other brother) Lol Thanks for your review, it's one I will be giggling at for a wile!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I'm 14. I don't really hate flamers, they have their own opinion and if they want to voice(or in this case write) it then let them, I'll answer, but not be a total bitch about it because there's not much I can do anyways Other then that I think they're quite funny! Sorry about the wedding scene, offending anyone is really not my intention. (puppy eyes) Please forgive me! I didn't really know what went on in a wedding so I looked it up online, and that's what I found, I dunno if it's different when a gay couple actually do get married then when straight people do. Lol, and trust me, there will be heart break! This story is quite far from being over, consider the first few chapters to be kind of like a … prologue or something Now the real stuff begins… once I get back from my mum's that is, (giggle). Thanks for your review!!! (super speed wave) It's appreciated!!!


	8. Enter Sandman

Me: BWA HAHA!! I have over come my writers block wile watching a movie called "Beautiful Thing" (It's about some kids discovering that they're gay… it's really good. They're about 14-ish 15-ish… and they look really good naked. You should watch it!!)

Jan: Shut up, stop rambling!

Me: Oh… sorry. Anyways, I have recently decided to put an **EVIL TWIST **into this fic. So… read and find out! It contains a confused Yuugi! A very confused Yuugi. nn Er.. you'll get it when you read the preview for the next chappie.

Me: I can't remember who I replied to in the last little… err… thing I replied in. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews!! I love you all!! Here, have a Yuugi plushie (Hands everyone a Yuugi plushie)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Beyblade… sadly. I love Rei… (sniff) Or "Enter Sandman" Metallica owns that song… sadly… I want it!!! **

**Warning: This fiction contains Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.**

Chapter 5 Enter Sandman

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, and was instantly confused. The day before, he had gotten married in Toronto Canada, with a man named Nicheto. They had their reception. Said good bye to their friends for the night, then had gone to their own sweet and had a very memorable night.

Sitting up in the bed he was in, he looked around.

No Nicheto.

No Hotel Sweet.

He turned to his left and looked out the window.

No Canada.

But there was a Sakura tree.

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone

Covering his mouth and trying to stay calm, he looked around the room he was in. There were leather clothes scattered around the room, belts, bracelets and such. His breathing picked up slightly as he slipped slowly out of the bed and stood up. Moving his hands to lightly cover his ears to the music that was booming through the house.  
  
Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes

Looking at his left hand he discovered a golden band there.

But it was a different style then the one Nicheto had given him.  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Seeing a mirror in the room he ran over to it, almost collapsing in shock. He touched the body length mirror, then lifted his hands to touch his hair and his face.  
  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

His hair, which had been short and black, was now what it used to be.

Red… black… and blond. Sticking out in all directions.

He still looked young, but not too young. About 17 years old.  
  
Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he started thinking.

'It's only a dream. You'll wake up soon it's only a dream.'  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite

He had to wake himself up. Opening and closing his eyes repeatedly in a vein attempt to wake up again.

But it didn't work.

Turning around and looking at a desk filled with newly developed photos, he walked over and picked up a packet. Sitting in the chair he opened the yellow paper and pulled out shining pictures.  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Choking back tears he looked at the pictures. They were pictures of his wedding. Him and his husband both in tux's, smiling proudly. Him and his husband cutting a beautiful cake together, and another of them feeding a piece to each other.  
  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

There were pictures of him and his husband signing the papers. Pictures of him and Jou, him and Seto.

Him with all of his friends.  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take

But there were no pictures of Kai, Rei, Laura or Rick.

No pictures of his dancers or assistant Managers.

But most of all, there were no pictures…  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head

Of Nicheto.

No pictures of the man he had kissed the day before. The man he had devoted his life to.  
  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Because in the pictures… the man he had married…  
  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land

Was Yami.

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a smooth breath on his ear.

"AHH!!" Yuugi leant backwards in the chair and ended up falling on top of Yami.

Said person on bottom groaned, "Good morning to you too."

Yuugi twirled off Yami and the chair, lifting the object off the taller man. "Uh… sorry."

Yami stood up, and that's when Yuugi realized that he was naked. "Y-Yami! Get some bloody clothes on!" Yuugi blinked… why wasn't he acting confused? He sure as hell felt confused.

The taller raised a fine eyebrow, "I thought you liked it."

Yuugi's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you said it yourself, you love it when I'm naked."

"I did not say that!"

"Yes you did, I remember."

"Well I sure don't."

Yuugi grabbed some random pants and a shirt off the floor and threw them at Yami. "Get dressed, were meeting Ryou and Bakura in…" Yuugi glanced at the clock, "Half an hour?! Why didn't you wake me up!?" He glared at him.

"You looked so cute." Yami said, smiling in mockery.

"Whatever. Get dressed, I'm having a shower." He looked at Yami, "And no, you cannot come."

When Yuugi got in the shower, he was more confused then when he woke up. How did he know he was supposed to meet Ryou and Bakura when he didn't even know how he got back to the Kame[1] Game Shop in the first place?

Rubbing a newly soaped wash cloth on his chest, he noticed something. Looking down he saw the Millennium puzzle still chained around his neck. He leaned back onto the wall in the shower, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Dropping the wash cloth he brought his hands up to his eyes and covered them.

"What the fuck is going on…?" He whispered gently to himself. His words dripping with sorrow.

He dropped one hand to his side, and ran the other one through his now straight down hair. Lifting a small piece of it up in front of his eyes he made a quick little decision.

It needed to be cut.

"Yami! Stop groping!" Hissed Yuugi as they walked down the street.

"Aww, don't be a spoil sport."

"Ugh, your so immature. God knows why I love you." Muttered Yuugi. 'Hell… I wish God would tell me why I love him, and why I'm showing it!' He thought, wile trying to swat Yami's hand away from his backside. "Yami! I'm serious! Not in public, not everyone's peachy keen with gay people."

Yami eyed him, "Why are you acting so weird?"

Yuugi bit his tongue, "Never mind."

"I'm serious," Yami grabbed Yuugi by the shoulders and turned the shorter around to face him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all morning."

"I've…" He searched for the right words, "Just have a lot on my mind okay?"

"Like what?"

Yuugi didn't answer, just shifted out of Yami's grasp and started walking again. What was he supposed to do? Throw himself at him. He sure as hell didn't think so. Just because Yami thought they'd gotten married didn't mean that Yuugi did.

Maybe it was a clone?

Yami stood still when Yuugi started to walk away from him. What the hell was wrong with him? The night before he'd been absolutely all for it. For the last three years there'd been nothing but love and honesty between them, so of course this new Yuugi was a big shock to him.

Walking forward quickly he grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled the shorter to him.

"Yuugi, tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

Yuugi stared at him, seemingly searching for something to say. Finally he sighed and looked Yami in the eyes, "Yami… How long have we been together?"

"Three years… why?"

The teen shifted and looked down for a second, "When was our wedding?"

"A week ago. Yuugi…"

"Yami…" Again Yuugi looked up, "I don't remember you."

[1] Mean's Turtle

Me: Sorry it's short!! I just really wanted to update I hope you like it!!! Really! I'll try and update again soon, and make it longer then 5 pages. I've decided to tease you with a little something from the next chapter (grin)

Chapter 6 Preview

Yuugi blinked… was this a hotel sweet? He turned and looked beside him… it sure as hell wasn't Yami. His eyes widened, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Nicheto jumped and fell off the king sized bed, "AWW!! Yuugi!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"YUUGI! Shut. Up! What's wrong?!" Nicheto hopped over the bed and tried to grab Yuugi.

"You get away from me! Who the hell are you?! AHHH!! Stop right there! I mean it… I have a…" Yuugi looked down and realized that he was naked, "YOU RAPEST!"

Nicheto blinked, "Yuugi? Are you on something?"

Kai and Rei burst in through the sweet's doors, "What's wrong?" Asked Rei, "Who's hurt?!"

Yuugi looked at them and pointed, "Who the hell are you?! GYAA!! Get away from me you!! I'm serious!" He picked up a lighter and threw it an Nicheto.

"OW!!"

Me: Welp.. hope you like


	9. Who

kitsune-hoseki: Har, I'm glad you like my fic so much!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yamishadowcat22: (giggle) Good! Your confused! That's what I was going for.

Bakagami101: Yep, I want you all to be confused. That's why it's an evil twist!! MUA HAHAHA!!

LilBlue-Hedggie: Ah yes… poor scrambled Yuugi… (takes out scrabble set)

BlackPanthra: I'm happy I have your rusty mind going, here (hands you oil) might help it work better. =P Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Me: To all my other readers, thank you for reviewing! I love you all!!

X oh X oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Beyblade… sadly. I love Rei… (sniff) **

**Warning: This fiction contains Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. Frankly I quite like it… and Yuri, but that's a different story. **

**Note to anyone who knows about my little brother "Nicheto!" You are no longer allowed to think of him as Nicheto, you may think of him as Daniel because I want to piss my mom off as much as possible and am getting everyone to call him Daniel. **

**Good day **

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH******

Yuugi blinked… was this a hotel sweet? He turned and looked beside him… it sure as hell wasn't Yami. His eyes widened, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Nicheto jumped and fell off the king sized bed, "AWW!! Yuugi!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"YUUGI! Shut. Up! What's wrong?!" Nicheto hopped over the bed and tried to grab Yuugi.

"You get away from me! Who the hell are you?! AHHH!! Stop right there! I mean it… I have a…" Yuugi looked down and realized that he was naked, "YOU RAPEST!"

Nicheto blinked, "Yuugi? Are you on something?"

Kai and Rei burst in through the sweet's doors, "What's wrong?" Asked Rei, "Who's hurt?!"

Yuugi looked at them and pointed, "Who the hell are you?! GYAA!! Get away from me you!! I'm serious!" He picked up a lighter and threw it an Nicheto.

"OW!!"

Rei ran behind Yuugi, holding the shorter man's hands behind his back. He kneed the back of Yuugi's knees so they would buckle and he would sit down. "Yuugi! Calm the hell down!"

"Who are you?!" Yuugi furiously tried to get out of Rei's grip. Even tried biting him.

Kai walked over to the bed and grabbed a house coat for Yuugi to put on. He walked over to Rei and wrapped it around Yuugi's shoulders. Looking into Yuugi's wide violet eyes Kai noticed something. Yuugi's eyes weren't sharp and older looking anymore, they'd taken on the innocent look they had when he had met him.

Squatting down in front of him, Kai looked again into Yuugi's eyes. "Do you remember us?"

He looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would I know you? And why was I naked?! Who are you people?!"

Kai sighed and stood up. He looked at Nicheto who had also put on a house coat. "How hard did you do him last night?"

Nicheto blinked, "Excuse me?"

"He might have hit his head wile you were screwing."

"Unlikely, he would've passed out."

"Well, how else would you explain it? He's obviously lost his memory."

Wile they talked, Yuugi slowly began to calm down and realized there was no getting out of this persons grip. So why not cooperate?

"Hi."

Rei blinked, "O-oh! Hi."

"You know… I'm kind of loosing circulation to my arms."

"Oh, yes, of course." Rei stood up and let go of Yuugi's arms. Yuugi stood up with him, doing up his house coat.

Rei looked up when he heart Kai call his name, "Yes?"

"Let Yuugi take a shower, we'll talk."

Rei nodded, "Yuugi? I'll uh… show you to the shower."

Somehow sensing he could trust the niko-jin, Yuugi followed Rei to the bathroom.

"Towels are just under the sink there… come out when your done." Rei smiled and shut the bathroom door.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked around the bathroom. It was an off white color, and had a very comfy look to it. Kneeling down by the cabinet under the sink, Yuugi gripped a very well designed handle and pulled it open, taking out two dark blue towels. He put them beside the shower and undid his house coat.

Leaning into a large shower stall, he turned on the water. Twisting the clear handle to the temperature he thought would be good, and tested it with his fingers.

Slipping into the shower, he plopped right down onto the floor of it. Pulling his knees up to his chest and running his fingers up and down his left leg.

What the hell was going on?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH******

"We have a concert tonight. We can't teach him everything in one day!"

"Why not? He's got a good memory."

"Memorizing your favourite sex toy doesn't count for good memory."

"Hey!"

"What are we supposed to tell him anyways?"

"Well… we'll just have to find out how much he knows."

"Judging from the episode that just happened… I doubt much."

"So he doesn't even remember being married to me?"

"Obviously not genius."

"Hey fuck you."

"How hard?"

"Rei!"

"What?"  
"Okay…" Said Kai, "This isn't getting us anywhere. How much do you think we should tell him?"

"Everything!"

"That may be a bit of a shock to him though." Said Rei.

"What might be?" The three, very startled men, turned around and looked into Yuugi's wide violet eyes. "And who cut my hair?"

Rei looked at Kai and Nicheto, mouthing 'I'll talk to him'. Standing up and brushing invisible dust off his pants he smiled at the confused person. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll fill you in on everything."

Yuugi slowly nodded and looked around the room, unsure about where the clothing was that he had to wear.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Yuugi sat down on a rotating chair[1] at a McDonalds that was close to the hotel. He nibbled at a French fry, waiting for Rei to begin.

Putting his drink down, Rei began to speak. "So… you don't remember anything?"

Yuugi shook his head, "I remember getting married."

"Really?"

"Yah," Yuugi nodded, "But I don't know who you, or those two other guys are."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well," Yuugi started, "I remember everything up until this morning when I got up."

"Well… then how can you not remember us?"

"Because I've never met you before."

Rei blinked, extremely confused. "You remember getting married…"

Yuugi nodded.

"But you don't remember any of us…"

Again, Yuugi nodded.

"How is that possible?"

Yuugi shrugged, "All I know is that I woke up in some weird hotel sweet naked with some guy I don't know."

"How can you remember your wedding and not him?"

"What did he have to do with my wedding?"

"He's your husband."

Yuugi chocked on his French fry, "Excuse me? I'm not married to him! I'm married to Yami!"

"You… what?"

"Yami, I'm married to Yami. Where am I anyways?"

"Toronto Canada…" Whispered Rei, "How can you be married to Yami…?"

Yuugi looked oddly at Rei, "I'm sure you'd know how two people get married."

"But you haven't seen him in three years."

"What? Yes I have!"

"No, Yuugi! You haven't!"

Yuugi stood up, slamming his hands on the table top, "I. Married. Yami." Grabbing his coat he stormed out of the McDonalds, leaving a shocked audience and an even more shocked Rei.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH******

Me: I know it's short but hey, be glad I updated!! I'll try do it again soon… I'm gunna try doing that "update once a week" thing.

Jan: Please review!!

Me: Oh yes, looking for a new **beta reader** because the one I have does spell better then me, but still misses quite a few mistakes according to the reviews I get. So if your interested, leave your e-mail address. I love all of you!!! (trots off to next chapter)


End file.
